


Dangerous Liaisons

by hydrangeatattoo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Fan Comics, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangeatattoo/pseuds/hydrangeatattoo
Summary: It's all just a game for him.A Persona 5 doujinshi.





	Dangerous Liaisons

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a prompt at the P5 kink meme:
> 
> "Goro notices how Akira looks at Yusuke (who's oblivious to Akira's affections) and decides to mess with him by sleeping with our resident prettboy artist; he records/takes photos of Yusuke enthusiastically sucking his dick, Yusuke getting fucked/riding him and sends them to Akira afterwards, snarky comments included. 
> 
> I will love you forever of you manage to include the following: 
> 
> \+ Goro dirty talking (calling Yusuke a "slut", etc.) and Yusuke enjoying it  
> ++ Akira shamefully jerking off to the videos/photos & avoiding those two the next day"
> 
> I tried to tick all the boxes... hope you guys enjoyed it. :P  
> \--  
> Edit 09/18/19: added the cover, which for some reason I'd only shared on twitter


End file.
